


and then he is the darkness

by familysdisappointment



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Witchcraft, honestly i just took a mexican legend and did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familysdisappointment/pseuds/familysdisappointment
Summary: No one in town knew where he came from nor who his parents were. Men swore Harry was the only one who could cure incurable diseases. Marriageable women claimed that Harry had the power to make men ask for their hand in marriage. Married men, jealous of the passions that the young gentleman awoke in their wives, used to spread the rumor that he knew about spells, magic, and enchantments.or the Colonial Mexico Tale AU no one asked for.





	and then he is the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
Thanks to [Nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/works) for being so kind and betaing this.

Legend has it, that back in the 19th century lived a handsome young gentleman named Harry Styles. No one in town knew where he came from nor who his parents were. Men swore Harry was the only one who could cure incurable diseases. Marriageable women claimed that Harry had the power to make men ask for their hand in marriage. Married men, jealous of the passions that the young gentleman awoke in their wives, used to spread the rumor that he knew about spells, magic, and enchantments.

Harry lived with his close friend and businessman, Louis Tomlinson, on the outskirts of town. At night, it was said that if you walked close enough to their house, you could observe strange lights coming from inside the house as if someone were celebrating a ritual. Soon the rumor spread, even among the most respectable people, that Harry had made a pact with the devil. They said Louis let him live in his house because Harry's magic helped Louis’ business flourish. However, the town inhabitants did not want to accuse Harry with the Church, because in one way or another, they all benefited from his presence. And above it all, from his gifts.

One day, Sir John Bonill, who was the village judge, asked Harry for a favor. The Judge’s daughter was terribly ill and he wanted Harry to cure her. Her disease was so strong it only took Harry one look at her to know he could do nothing to save her. Sir John took this as an offense. To take revenge, he followed Harry home and climbed to a vantage point where he could see through one window. Sir John had already heard rumors about Harry, about his strange powers, and the supposed pact he had made with the devil. But what he saw that day was intimacy between Styles and Tomlinson. The Judge went to fetch a policeman and Harry and Louis were arrested. 

Tomlinson was convicted under section fifteen of the Offences Against the Person Act and was sentenced to death. Styles was accused of practicing black magic, as well as invoking the powers of darkness, having carnal commerce with Satan and mocking religion.  It was true that many were beneficiaries of Harry's goodness and his talent for medicine and sorcery. However, it was also true that nobody liked him or favored him. So when the Church asked the neighbors to testify against him, they did it without question. 

Harry was incarcerated and waiting for execution when he asked a jailer to get him a piece of coal. It was said that the young man drew, with the coal on the wet dark walls of his cell, a ship with large white sails deployed to the wind. The jailers were shocked at this work of art. They constantly took turns to be able to go down Harry’s cell and observe the new details of the drawing. As time progressed, the boat sketch became a more realistic drawing. At last, Harry drew a man in the bow of the ship. The deceased Louis Tomlinson.

The day before Harry's execution, a terrible downpour fell. The streets were flooded and the cell soaked by so much leakage. A jailer kept watching Harry and his beautiful ship.

“Hey you, guard,” Harry said. “I want to ask you a question.”

“What do you want?” Answered the half-sleeping guard.

“What do you think my boat is missing?”

“Well, I think…” the guard eyed the drawing. “Nothing. All it needs to do is sail.”

“Then observe how it sails.”

Harry, as if by magic, climbed the ship's ropes and mixed with the drawing on the wall. Now, there were two men inside the drawing, standing side by side with one arm around each other's waist. They waved goodbye with their hands to the guard, while the drawing was erased. The warden could not believe it. He wiped his eyes and looked again, there was no trace of Harry, Louis, or their boat.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it please consider reblogging [the tumblr post](https://march-z5.tumblr.com/post/188718639781/and-then-he-is-the) for it :)


End file.
